User talk:Flyna4eva
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Flyna Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp PLZ MAKE ME AN ADMIN! I HAVE SPECIAL PLANS FOR THIS WIKI!I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 22:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I got some stuff for the main page. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on some templates.I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) all right. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG I luve ur wiki!!!!!! It's awesome, i'm so joining. If u need an admin for it i'm here, seriously!! :) Caisley4Eva 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Hey Celeste!It's Angel!How have you been?It seems like you need some help so I will.Can't wait for the new episode of A.n.t Farm!Don't miss it!:)Good luck!Reply back if you have anything to say,ok?Byyeee!:)Austin&allyfan:) 02:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I just added transplANTed moments to the Flyna Page, and a pic:) Caisley4Eva 02:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Could you help me out with my wiki? Hi FACL. I was just wondering if you could help me out on my wiki, Pebbles Wiki. It's a wiki for pebbles cereal. You know, that cereal with the Flinstones on it? Thanks. You can help me out by adding pictures to pages, creating new pages, or you could help out by creating a logo for the wiki. We really need one. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 08:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I be admin? Hi. I was just wondering if I could be admin on this wiki. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 08:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What's up Celeste? Caisley4Eva 14:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) OMG it;s 10:27 a.m here! Go to the page called Flyna Dictionary, i just made it! Caisley4Eva 15:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I'M RANKED #2 ON THIS WIKI! SWEETY-BIRD! Caisley4Eva 15:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Ok Celeste,I'll help!i'll try my best!:)Austin&allyfan:) 17:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted 2 say hi & that I love this Wiki! :))) Disney Will Dominate Earth 19:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Disney Will Dominate Earth How many people follow this wiki? Did you see the Flyna Dictionary? Caisley4Eva 23:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) yep:) did u see ur page? It looks sweet 4 sure! Caisley4Eva 23:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) take a closer look at it=-) Caisley4Eva 23:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I must not tell a lie:) So, have any page ideas for meh? The dictionary seems to be going good. My fav is: adorkable- when fletcher tries to make a moment with chyna Caisley4Eva 23:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:)